


A Snowfall Kind of Love

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snowfall of the year is one of Angie's favorite times and she can't wait to share this one with Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowfall Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChewableVitaminC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewableVitaminC/gifts).



Angie clasped her robe tight around her shoulders as she made quick movements in the kitchen and hoped she wouldn’t throw off her timing. She glanced at the outside window every few moments just to be sure. The weather reports predicted snow for the past couple of days but Angie had laughed knowing full well the exact moment it would snow for the first time. It was a sixth sense for her and oh how she loved the first snow. 

The tea kettle whistled and she almost jumped at the sound. She shook her head at her silliness, made her tea, and walked swiftly to her room.

The radio was playing soft and low on the right side of her bed and her sewing lay half done on her nightstand that resided on the left. Angie made her way to her chair that was angled toward the window and settled with her tea as she propped her feet up on the ottoman. She sighed happily, turned her eyes to the sky, and waited.

It wasn’t long before she heard footsteps move down the hallway then stop outside her door.

“You can come in, English,” she called. There was a slow click when the door opened then a soft shuffle of feet.

“How did you know it was me?”

“You got a distinct walk Pegs and last time I checked we were the only ones livin’ here.”

Though she couldn’t see her, Angie could tell Peggy was nodding her head and Angie almost chuckled as she added, “I may of heard your door open a minute ago.”

Peggy moved closer to Angie’s chair and took a look out her window. “Hmm. What are you doing?”

Angie sunk a little further in her chair and took another sip of tea. “Just waitin’”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow.“For?”

Angie gestured toward her bed. “Why don’t you have a seat and wait with me?”

“All right.” Peggy made her way to the side of Angie’s bed and sat gingerly on it. She looked back and forth a few times between Angie and the window, trying to determine Angie’s cryptic meaning.

Angie set her teacup and saucer on the floor beside her and pulled down a blanket draped on the chair behind her. She didn’t turn to Peggy as she started speaking. “My favorite thing about snow is the beginning. When those first flakes fall and it’s like a dream y’know?”

Peggy furrowed her eyebrows. “So it’s snow you’re waiting for?” Angie nodded. Peggy rolled her eyes and shrugged. “I don’t know that I’ve ever been much of a fan of snow myself. It’s wet and cold, like rain. It seems more a hindrance than anything else.” Peggy pulled her legs onto the bed and laid sideways with her head on her hand.

Angie scoffed. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?” She turned toward Peggy and placed her chin on the armrest of the chair. “So you don’t think it’s pretty or I don’t know, kind of magical?”

Peggy ran a finger across the embroidery on one of Angie’s pillows. “It’s pretty, but magic? I’m not so sure.”

Angie shrugged and sat back up to watch the window. She sighed as she state. “You don’t gotta stay if it’ll bore ya.”

Peggy sat up and leaned over the bed a little. “No, I, well, I..” She bit her lip and glanced toward the window.

Angie turned with a sympathetic smile. “Couldn’t sleep again?”

Peggy wasn’t very open around the details of her work but Angie always knew when a case hit especially hard or was more dangerous than usual. Peggy would take to pacing at night or spending too much time in her office downstairs.

Peggy nodded and placed her hands in her lap.“That obvious am I?”

“Only to me English.” Angie picked up her tea and turned back to the window. “Only to me.”

* * *

Somewhere in all the stories of Angie’s family, snowfalls and snowball fights, Peggy had fallen asleep on Angie’s bed and when she woke up, Angie was standing by the window, her empty teacup on the window sill and her face close to the glass. Her eyes were wide in wonder and her smile was lazy, as if she were pleased by some long and exhausting task. She turned slightly to see Peggy wake and waved a hand for Peggy to join her.

Peggy got up slowly and walked, careful not to disturb the comfortable silence between them, and watched the snow fall. She thought it looked pretty but otherwise not too remarkable but Angie looked as if she were seeing it for the first time and it took Peggy a moment to realize she was crying. Peggy lifted a hand toward Angie’s face but was stopped mid air by Angie’s hand and a light squeeze.

“They’re not sad tears, Peg, but I appreciate it.”

Peggy turned back to the snow and tried desperately to find what Angie saw in it. After a few moments, she thought it useless and turned to Angie instead. “Your face might freeze with you so close.”

Angie rolled her eyes. “Come off it, English.” She finally turned from the window and her eyes lit up as they met Peggy’s. “Grab your coat and your slippers.”

Peggy knitted her eyebrows. “What on Earth for?”

“I need to show it to you!”

Peggy tilted her head and rolled her eyes as Angie moved frantically around her room, picking up slippers, a sweater, and a scarf before rushing to the door. “Angie, I don’t think it would be a good idea to-”

“You’re coming English!” came a shout from the hallway. “Besides, we’ll just go on the terrace. It’s not like you gotta leave the house.”

Peggy sighed as she made her way to her own room, grabbing an extra sweater for Angie since she noticed that the one Angie took would probably be insufficient.

They met again at the doors leading to the terrace. Peggy donned her coat and handed Angie the extra sweater. “Are you sure about this? We could just continue watching from the windows.”

Angie shook her head vehemently. “No you got to  _feel_  it English.” She took Peggy’s gloved hand in her own and opened the door. Peggy ducked her head against the cold and shut the door behind them, making sure it wouldn’t lock them out.

Angie dropped Peggy’s hand and stood in front of her. “O.K. close your eyes for a minute.”

Peggy rolled her eyes as she tightened her coat. Angie quirked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. Peggy sighed and complied with her request.

“Now listen to how hushed and quiet it is. It’s like the snow is puttin’ people to sleep. And just  _think_  Peg. Think of all the wonderful things the snow brings; Snow angels, hot chocolate, Christmas.”

Peggy smiled at Angie’s rambling and started to feel a little lighter. She could hear Angie moving around the terrace and could picture her roaming around the railing watching the snow fall under them.  She chuckled at the sight that greeted her when she opened her eyes. Angie was twirling in the middle of the terrace near the table they usually shared the occasional Sunday lunch on.  Angie’s mouth hung open, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Peggy noticed the way the lights sparkled off of the snow that covered their home and the street below. Angie was right, the accumulating blanket of snow was quiet and oddly inviting, as if it were putting a child to rest. When she turned back to Angie, she smiled at Angie’s delighted face.

Angie’s face was flushed red from the cold and her eyes sparkled in that beautiful way they did when she was excited. “Get it now?”

Peggy tilted her head. “I think I’m starting to.” Peggy took another look at the terrace around them and the snow covered rooftops in the distance and sighed. “Come, we should get back inside.”

Angie whined but Peggy pinned her with a look that made it clear that she would ignore any protest to her request.

“Oh, fine, but just one more look Pegs.”

Peggy nodded and gave her a moment. Angie took full advantage walking around the terrace and taking in the sights around her. When she came close to Peggy again, she slipped on a small patch of ice and cried out as she almost flew to the ground. Angie was surprised when her back didn’t hit the ground and hesitantly opened her eyes to peer into Peggy’s. “Wha-”

“Are you all right?” asked Peggy as she pulled Angie up and helped her walk inside.

“You got some impressive reflexes there, Peg.”

Peggy rolled her eyes as she led Angie down the stairs to hang their coats. She held up her hands to take Angie’s.

“And such a gentlelady.”

Peggy scoffed and hung their coats. “Would you like me to make a fire in your room so you don’t freeze tonight?”

“And a romantic too.” Angie gave her a wink. 

Peggy shrugged and made her way to Angie’s room, placing wood in the fireplace and lighting it.

Angie came to sit next to her with a blanket. When Peggy was finished, she moved to sit next to Angie who draped the blanket over her and nodded toward her window. “Looks like you pulled us out right in time.”

Peggy nodded and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. The snow was falling faster and thicker outside. She felt Angie lean closer and rest her head on Peggy’s shoulder. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep Peg?”

Peggy sighed. “It’s the cold.”

Angie moved her head to look at Peggy. “The cold?”

“It’s hard to explain. At times the smallest thing will remind me of a mission and even after I’ve checked to remind myself the mission is over and completed, there is a feeling that stays. Like I’ve forgotten something important.” Peggy tightened the blanket around her side and Angie moved closer.

“I’m sorry, Peg.”

Peggy shook her head. “Don’t be.” She moved her hand toward Angie’s and squeezed it. “It’s easier with you here and as much as I don’t delight in freezing my ass off, I appreciate the distraction.”

Angie offered her a small smile and squeezed her hand back. They stayed that way for a couple of hours before falling asleep on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and their hands still clasped together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to steellily for being my beta and I hope you like it ChewableVitaminC!
> 
> These characters are the property of Marvel and I seek no profit from this story. Title inspiration from "Snowfall" by Ingrid Michaelson, which I also do not own the rights to.


End file.
